


Smells Like Sex

by DimensionArchives (cynicallyunorthodox)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicallyunorthodox/pseuds/DimensionArchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Literally please dress John up and have him be ferociously man handled by Bro"</p><p>Your wish is my command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalhighmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalhighmess/gifts).



He walks out of your bathroom in black skinny jeans, a black button down, and a tie as bright blue as his eyes. His glasses are on and his hair looks like he tried putting gel in it before it just got mussed up like it normally does. The shirt was hanging to his skin loose enough to fit but tight enough to look sexy. He's wearing his blue converse but they look cleaner than normal, he must have actually washed them.

All in all, he looks fucking hot. Really, really fucking hot.

"Uh, Dirk? Um, you've just been sitting there with your mouth open for, like, five minutes." You finally look back up to his face (you totally weren't looking at the bulge in those _really_ skinny jeans, nope) and notice that his cheeks are nearly bright red and his eyes have an air of uncertainty.

"Oh, yeah, you look. Like, I can't even explain just. Wow." You gulp and finally meet his eyes. You'd dressed up too, but you know for sure you definitely don't look as hot as he does right now. The sun doesn't look as hot as he does right now. He giggles at your response and for once you don't regret the lack of words because it seems to put him more at ease than anything you could have said would.

"Hehe, thanks. You look nice too." He walks up and stands between your knees in front of where you're sitting at the edge of the bed. "If only you'd just..." He reaches up to your face but goes a bit higher before snatching your hat and hiding it behind his back. "Take that damn hat off."

"Hey, Egbert, no. The hat stays on." You try and reach it but he throws it behind him and grabs your arms, not letting you get up. "The hat is a part of me. I thought you loved me and all my grey, ten-year-old, flaws."

"I do, but I'm already dealing with the shades. Please." Nope. He's not doing it.

"John, don't give me that look. Don't you dare-- oh my God you're giving me the look." He's looking at you with big eyes and biting his lower lip. Not only that but he's leaning into you slightly, allowing his crotch to brush yours through the double layer of jeans and even though its just the slightest touch, it makes you nearly whine. You hold strong however and glare at him through your shades even though he can't see. "John." He picks up his knees and straddles you, leaning in closer and kissing your neck. However, when you say his name, he pauses.

"Yeah?" He answers, nose still nuzzled in your neck.

"Don't start anything you don't intend on finishing." He grinds against you slightly.

"Who says I wasn't planning on finishing?"

"We have reservations in 45 minutes."

"I bet we can make it we just have to go--" He ruts against you, harder than previously, nearly causing you to moan. "Fast." He bites your neck, hard, before licking it gently.

"John." You say in a tone that obviously means this is his final warning. He doesn't reply, only kissing your neck again and continuing to rub against your growing erection with his that was obviously full mast. When he whines at the contact, you lose it.

You just have to go fast.

"Fine, you want to go fast? We can go fast." You grab his wrists and pull him underneath you, still laying face down, but now further on the bed. You hold onto his wrists with one hand, holding them above his head while using your other hand to undo his jeans and pull them down underneath his ass. You're not even taking them off completely, he wanted to go fast, right? You quickly undo your own jeans and rub your erection between his cheeks before leaning towards the drawer and getting a bottle of lube.

He moans loudly when he feels the cold liquid against his asshole. You gently press one of your fingers inside, working him open while you still hold his hands above his head. He doesn't need too much preparation, and soon you're allowing your middle finger to join your pointer as well. When he starts to moan, you scissor your fingers and listen for a yell that appears as soon as you hit that oh-so-sweet spot.

"You might want to bite the pillow babe." You slather a little bit of lube on your dick and as soon as you finish speaking, you immediately press inside him.

"Oh, God." You pull out slowly before thrusting in just as hard as before.

"Nah, not God, just a guy wanting to please," thrust, "his," thrust, "boyfriend." John begins to rock along in time with your thrusts, moaning and groaning the entire time.

"Shut, up, Dirk." You start to angle upwards a bit, letting you hit his prostate every other thrust, causing him to let out a cry each time. You can tell you're close to finishing, and if the way his rocks are becoming off time tell you anything, he is too. You start hitting that spot with every thrust and soon you're leaning forward, whispering in his ear.

"Oh God, John, I love you, I'm, I'm gonna--" He turns towards you a little bit, messily kissing you before speaking.

"Me too." The next thrust you press in with all you have and splatter your seed inside of him. He shoots off as well, spattering your black sheets with his spunk. You pull out, kissing his cheek when he winces a little bit, and then turn over and lay next to him after he rolls over too. For a few minutes you two just lay there, breathing.

"Fine." You relent.

"What?"

"I'll leave the hat." He smiles before turning over and kissing you. "As long as you leave that shirt on." He gives you a questioning look.

"But I just sweat all over it and now it smells."

"It does." You grin, giving him a look as you take off your shades and waggle your eyebrows. "It smells like sex."


End file.
